We Are in A Mess A Danger Zone
by Infamous Kei
Summary: About a young girl whom has no memory of her life, but as time goes by she remembers bit by bit; it will be soon known to everyone that they live with just how deep the two unlikely people use to be together. Kakuzu X OC.
1. Chapter 1

We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone

Name: Kukiko (Snow child)

Rank: Unknown (For now)

Hometown: Unknown, last known place of living village hidden in the Snow

Age: Unknown

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: does it really matter?

Looks: Purple should blade length hair with white tips and side bangs, bright jade green eyes, tan skin, has tattoos on her ankles that looks like two thin rings

Persona: Very shy and timid just about all the time, doesn't like to get on people's bad side no matter who they are. Soft spoken, feels invisible where ever she goes, and selfless. And everything else will be reviled as the story presses on.

Hobbies: Cooking, cleaning, singing, reading, writing, collecting herds, learning new things, kids, animals, and likes to make her own personal products rather than pay a lot of money for something that she can make out there in the wild.

Jutsu: Carries two blood limits, one from each side of her family whom she has no known memory of. The best Medical Ninja around, not really all that good when it comes to fighting.

Background: One of the Akatsuki members saved her . . . well it works both ways actually, she saved them and _then_ they saved her; thus bringing . . . not really much forcing her to come along with them. That is the only thing that she able to remember from that day on, she wasn't even able to remember her own name, yet alone her age. Her own health isn't all that great due to the fact she is too busy worrying about others before herself. The member that saved her from a snowy death gave her the name that she now holds.

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

". . . And from this day forth you will work for me, along with who ever lives here, is that clear?"

A voice, the voice the leader's whose name is Pein booms at me, I shook slightly at his powerful voice, and I bowed lowly to show him the up most respect that I could pull out of me from being in fear.

"Hai, Pein-sama, I will do my best to make sure that everything is to your liking."

"Good, now I'll have Zetsu show around . . . and you will be sharing a room with who ever will take you in, which will be more than likely Tobi. *I nodded* Zetsu! *Something morphs from the ground just under me and I jump out of the way* Give her the grand tour of her new home, but first have her meet everyone."

This Zetsu person was a giant compared to me, and he looked like a very interesting plant person he was split into two one half white, the other black and bright golden eyes and green hair, I noted the look he was giving me I looked away and blush.

"Sorr . . . I'm, sorry . . . I didn't know, I mean I didn't mean . . ."

I bowed and said sorry, but all he did was grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Have a go-good day Pein-sama."

I say to him as I was being dragged about, he finally let go and I followed behind him silently. That was till his voice broke it.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Say what Zetsu-sama?"

"Say what every other person says . . ."

"I'm sorry I don't quite follow. *He stops and turns around a looks at me then I got the message.* You're a very interesting person Zetsu-sama, it's not everyday that I get to meet people like you or Pein-sama, I wonder if there's more like you and him . . . just not as scary as Pein-sama though."

Now that the ice was broken I walked along side of him smiling happily. As we made our way through this maze I heard loud voices, along with someone saying 'un, yeah'. I looked to him and he walked around the corner first and I followed after staying hidden from the people that were there.

"Everyone we now have someone new, and her name is . . ."

He points to where he thinks I am, he looked behind him and I just smiled sheepishly up at him, he moved to the side and gave me push so I was now in front of him.

"My . . . my name is Ku-Kukiko, I'll be working here . . . ummm, I'll be doing the cleaning and cooking, and whatever else it is that your heart desires."

I bowed blushing, not use to this much attention.

"Lighten up Kukiko-chan, It's not like we're going to bite your head off."

Kisame, the man that saved me said, he told me who everyone was, I already knew his partner, and Zetsu.

"And there's one more, To-"

"Tobi heard we have a girl here!"

Before I was able to turn around fully to find the owner of the voice I was knocked over by some unknown force and was being crushed in a bear hug? Yep I'm sure that I was, I looked down and found dark spiky hair and saw that the person's face was resting on my boobs, so I started blushing even more.

"Tobi's happy to have a new friend. So what is Tobi's new friend's name?"

"Tobi's frie----nd ne . . . eds air."

Deidara pulled him off me and I sat up and fixed myself still blushing.

"My name is Kukiko; nice to meet you Tobi-sama . . . it was nice to meet you all."

I bowed in my sitting position, Zetsu called for me to show me around the place, starting with kitchen, but before we made it there.

"Can Tobi show Kukiko-chan around too?"

"That is all up to Zetsu-sama."

He only nods and Tobi grabs my hand and skipped into the kitchen, but before we went in there, a man with red hair and a lazy expression held onto my shoulders.

"I heard that you are a great medic am I correct?"

"ha . . . Hai . . . umm, I-I don't believe I kn-ow your name sir."

"Sasori, now what is it that you can do, show me."

I wore a questionable look, but then nodded, one of the only things that I remember before Kisame and Itachi's saving me was this . . . I slowly closed my grey eyes, and when I opened them they were green, red, white, and hade blackish dots through out it. The eyes of the Stargazer Lily; with this I am able to read the person's body, able to see how their insides work, and even able to see into their minds, not just to see what they are thinking oh no. I can see what they have done, what they were thinking about through out their life. I turn to the one called Sasori so I can get a reading on him.

'Ummm . . . no insides? Well there's a wire looking' thing with ssome/s a lot of poison in it. Not really much of a heart beat, but hey it works I guess? So what are you Sasori? Some kind of doll . . . no judging by the way you're body is made that you are a . . .'

"Puppet? A somewhat living, breathing puppet. I've never heard of such a thing Sasori-sama . . ."

I said half to myself and just loud enough for only him to hear. I then did the same to Zetsu finding a hand . . . a human hand digesting in his stomach I shivered at that; I looked to Tobi; he had way too much sugar, and was a lot more powerful than he makes himself out to be. Then the blond, such a cool blood limit he has, four mouths all which can make clay and have them explode; I didn't need to do one on the two that saved me I've already done it, so I moved on to Hidan . . . he has multiple wounds most of which seemed like he did it himself, but other than that he was fine. And lastly I did the one that was covered from head to toe, very strange though, his limbs . . . it didn't seem like there were really attached to anything really. I closed my eyes and opened them to show the puppet my grey eyes.

"Nicely done Kukiko, I am very please they we have a very good Medic here, just in case someone catches on fire by making their so called 'art'."

He patted my head and all I did was smile and bowed, the three if us walked into the kitchen and it looked a mess, piles upon piles of dirty dishes and there on a counter was a bag that was closed, but a strong smell stilled leaked out. On it was a piece of paper taped to it labeled 'Zetsu's Food Do Not Touch!' with flies, flying around it.

"Uhhh Zetsu-sama? *he looks to me* I think that your food went bad. I'll just take it out for you, since I have to start cleaning now."

I say as I went to pick it up, but dropped it as soon as I was somehow able to move it off the counter top, but as soon as I pulled off from there I dropped it and it made a nasty sound.

"If you value you your life you will place my food in the freezer now!"

I turned a wide eyed as his darker side began to speak; yeah I was scared it showed everywhere so there's no point in lying about it. I had Tobi help me place it in the fridge. Zetsu walked off somewhere unknown to the both of us.

"Hey Tobi-sama could you help me with all of this . . . I- I know it's my job and every- . . ."

"Don't worry Kukiko-chan, Tobi will help you . . . and don't call Tobi 'sama' its weird . . . just call Tobi, Tobi-kun, alright Kuki-chan?!"

"Ha . . . Hai Tobi-sam . . . errr Tobi-kun."

So it took us a very long time to actually see the kitchen. Using up all the trash bags, soap, burning a hole in a rag, running away from an old evil peanut and jelly sandwich . . . at least that's what we thought it use to be, but either way we beat the shit out of it and threw down the sink flipping a switch and ran some water and the thing was dead, Tobi and I did a little happy dance that we made up on the spot and jumped up in the air and high fived each other. After that he showed me the rest of this place finally going back into the living room, he sat down and I cleaned up in there.

"Tobi will help Kuki-chan! 'Cause Tobi's a good boy!"

"Th- that's ok Tobi-kun, you've helped me in the kitchen, so you just . . . watch TV or something ok?"

I asked timidly he nodded and sat down next to the blue one. I asked the scary slivered head if he was done with his drink all he did was drink the last bit of it and threw it at my head.

"There you worthless bitch I'm done now, get out of my way fucking I can't see the TV!"

"Sor-sorry Hidan-sama."

I bowed lowly and picked up the can and placed it in the bag that Tobi found somewhere around the TV. You sat and waited for them to leave to vacuumed the room, not wanting to anger any of them like you did with Hidan . . . as you sat there read a book that Itachi handed you Hidan pulled it out of your hands and held it high in the air well out of your reach as you stood on your tip toes and even jumped.

"You're just a little fuckin' wimp aren't you? *he said as he pushed me on my butt* Why don't you stop acting like you're everyone's bitch and say something?!"

" . . ."

I didn't know what to say to that, I didn't know how to respond to it really, so all I did was hold my head down and looked a little to the right. Someone took the book from him and shoved it in my face I looked and thank him . . .

"Thank you Kakuzu-sama."

I said with a smile but all I got in response was scary glare, Hidan glared daggers at the man that gave me back Itachi's book.

"I was gonna give it back, always gotta fuckin' ruin people's fun! Anyways if ya got no one to bunk with, you could always bunk . . ."

"Kuki-chan is with Tobi~ For Tobi is a good boy and wouldn't hurt her like you've already done three times Hidan-sempi!"

Tobi stood up for me I smiled a little and just as Hidan hand raised up I stood up in front of him having Hidan's hand collide with the left side of my face sending me to the floor with blood trickling down my mouth. I made no sound when he hit me I only did when I hit the ground; he looked shocked at me as I licked the blood up and healed the wound feeling a stinging sensation around the now sore area.

"Kuki-chan didn't have to block Tobi . . . Tobi can handle himself!"

"So . . . Sorry Tobi-kun. I- I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me . . . I'm so so-sorry."

Kakuzu took Hidan to his room and I finished cleaning the living room I was tired now and Tobi-kun took me to shis/s our room and kept asking me if I was ok and I kept telling him that I was fine, till I was fast asleep.


	2. What is It?

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 2: What Is It?**

I was the first person up beside Pein-sama, after I got out of the shower and put some clothes on I walked into the kitchen pulling out things to make for breakfast . . . I didn't have much to choose from but I worked with what I had. I felt someone breathing down my neck, I was shaking, then stiffen, then a loud gulp followed.

"What are you doing Kukiko?"

Lucky me it wasn't Hidan it was Pein-sama. Lucky me . . . right? I hope so, I just hope that I am able to talk with him being so close to me and to top it all off breathing hard down my neck.

"Jus-just making some break-fest for everything . . .*gulp* I-is there some-something that you would like Pein-sama?"

I place the knife down thinking that if I'm shaking this much I might cut myself. He rested his chin on my shoulder, I turned my eye to meet some piercing I looked up a little and saw his eyes I started to blush. He smirked knowing that I wasn't use to him being this close . . . I take that back, with him on me.

"No not really, what I want I can't have since we don't have it . . . just some coffee."

He says as he plays with my hair, I try to turn away so he was off of me to look for the coffee; he told me where it was . . . just too bad that I'm not tall enough to reach so I had to climb on top of the counter and stand on my tip toes to reach it. Just as I was about to get down I slipped and was about to hit the ground, but instead I hit someone's arms . . . in other words I was caught by my boss I jumped out of his arms and bowed but all he did was glare daggers at me and I felt even smaller than I really was.

"Ho-how do you like you-your coffee Pein-sama?"

"Strong and dark."

With that he left after thumping me with his knuckle. After he was out of sight I rubbed the now red spot and placed the right amount in the coffee maker and finished on making the food for everyone I grabbed a tray and placed Pein-sama's coffee, sugar cubes, milk a spoon and a little bit of almost everything on a plate then walked to his door and knocked on it with my foot.

"What is it?"

"It- it's me Pein-sama . . . I brought you you-your coffee and some breakfast . . . would it be alright if I brought it in to you sir?"

The door opens and I walk in slowly I looked around for him.

"Whe-where do you wi-wish for me to place it?"

I asked getting a little scared but somehow I saw his eyes . . . that's the only thing that could make out.

"Just place it over there on that table."

He said with an annoyed tone clear in his voice. I walked over to the table and placed the coffee down first and ended with the sliver wear. I stood and bowed and walked out that's when I saw Tobi bouncing around saying something about something smelling good.

"Did Kuki-chan, make breakfast for everyone?"

I nod my head.

"Did Kuki-chan wake everyone up?"

I shook my head, but before he asked why I answered him.

"I do not wish to anger them if they are asleep . . ."

"Well then Tobi is gonna wake them up; while Tobi's doing that Kuki-chan can fix the table."

With that he skipped off to go and wake the others, while I went into the kitchen to get everything and placed them on the table after finishing up on cooking something for Zetsu and airing out the kitchen I placed his food off the side I grabbed some cups and made tea and just as I finished pouring the last tea I stood up hearing Tobi talking to Zetsu-sama about how I made something just for him. When all of them came into view . . .

"*bows* Good morning everyone, I hope that you all rested well. I have prepaid breakfast for you all; I hope you enjoy it . . . if there's anything else that you may need please let me know."

I stand up and waited by a far off wall.

"Tobi wants to sit by Kuki-chan!!!"

"I'm not eating this time Tobi-kun, sorry . . ."

I handed Zetsu his food and poured his tea after he drank it all.

"This is really good Kukiko, it's been so long since I ate this cooked."

"Thank you, it's the least I can since I angered you yesterday . . ."

I saw Sasori just sitting there playing with the food.

"I didn't make anything wrong, did I Sasori-sama?"

"No, I'm a puppet remember? I don't need food to survive like the rest of you . . ."

I blush and hung my head low.

"Oh so-sorry Sasori-sama I . . . I forgot . . ."

"I can still eat it will just add to the poisons that have in me."

I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"Hey you, girl more tea."

"Ha-hai Kakuzu-sama."

I walk over to him and poured it slowly for him careful not to spill it. I bowed and got up and just as I was about to pass someone pulled my hair quiet hard and it turned out to be Hidan.

"I don't like this shit! Make me something else damn it, you women are all alike . . . fucking worthless!!"

"So-sorry Hidan-sama . . . that's all that we have here . . . the-there's nothing else to eat . . . that is unless Zetsu will share his food . . ."

He didn't say anything, just went back to eating I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut, something inside of me sparking. I had to say something to someone who would listen.

" . . . *nervously pushes fingers against each other blushing* ano Kisame-sama, I know that you're eating and all, but ummm . . . who do I talk to about buying more food . . . and other things?"

He stuffs a big piece of pancake drowned in syrup in his mouth and look my way.

"What are these other things that you speak of?"

"Well I need trash bags, more cleaning stuff, and some ummm *blushes harder* some personal stuff since I'm kinda running low on them . . ."

And as soon as I said that.

"**Kukiko, you're bleeding** . . .* Zetsu's dark side spoke* **and it smells so sweet."**

"Stop it we have our food right in front of us, that ishe/i made to say sorry to us."

By this time everyone was done eating and watching the 'show'. Tobi sprang into action.

"Kuki-chan bleeding?!?!? Oh no Tobi will save Kuki-chan!!"

"It's something called a period Tobi un."

Deidara-sama says as he pulls on Tobi.

"What's a period? Tobi wants to know what's a period and why does Kuki-chan gets it and not Tobi."

I blush even harder and lower my head and I think I had smoke coming out of my ears from all the heat that was coming off my face.

"It's something that only girls get Tobi, and you don't want. It turns them to demons sometimes and they want chocolate all the time and have lots of cramps and want to beat the shit out of something that pisses them off."

Kakuzu said in a matter of fact like tone trying to shut the over hyper boy up. But it only made him want to know more.

"But why does Kuki-chan has it? Did something break?"

I shifted unsteadily in my little area of the table. Sasori-sama started snickering at this even Itachi stopped his smirks and added in a chuckle.

"You can say something like that Tobi."

Itachi said as he tries to calm down and drink his tea. Then he just had to ask where the bleeding was since he couldn't see it.

"Ok . . . but where is Kuki-chan bleeding at? Tobi doesn't see the blood anywhere."

I stand up bow and about to walk away. That was till Tobi turned me around and studied my uneasy face, lifting up my shirt which I quickly pulled back down then turned me around and lifted it up again, I pulled it back down starting to get more uneasy.

"Check under the skirt! Check under the skirt Tobi!"

Hidan cheered him on . . . just too bad my voice was drowned out with his voice when I tried to tell him no.

"What's that sting in Kuki-chan's pant . . ."

I ripped away from his grip and slapped him, and I slapped him hard. I open my eyes, my hand still stuck to his face.

" . . . Tobi . . . kun?"

I grew scared, slowly he turned his face to me then nodded as if talking to himself in his head and walked off to our/his room, I looked down at the ground.

"I didn't think that you had it in ya Kuki-chan umm."

"Neither did I Deidara-sama, neither did I."

". . . . umm back to what were talking about before any of this, go and talk to Leader-sama about . . ."

I ran off before he could finish, I came to a slow stop as I just passed the door to Tobi's room.

'Should I wait till I'm done talking with Pein-sama or should I talk to Tobi now? Well I don't know how long that will take.'

I walked on, stopped at a door debating with myself weather or not I should knock. Lightly I knocked . . . no answer, I knocked again; still no answer so I tried the doorknob . . . it was unlocked. I walked in with my head down; spotting a mask . . . Tobi's mask on the floor I picked it up and walked over to his hunched over form and placed a light hand on his shoulder.

". . . You've drop this . . ."

I turn my head as he turns around, he takes it from me and places it back around his face, after when I head a click sound I turned back around.

"I'm sorry Tobi-kun, I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"No, Kuki-chan shouldn't be sorry. It's Tobi's fault . . . Tobi's a bad, bad, bad boy. Yes he is, no more good boy Tobi, only Tobi is a bad boy now."

I took the sides of his face in my hands to make him look at me.

"Tobi-kun isn't a bad boy, Tobi was just wondering about that kind of stuff since it's new to you. Kukiko likes Tobi as a friend . . . and would like to keep being Tobi's friend . . . that is *let go of his face* that is, if you want."

He hugs me and I hug him about to cry and he bounces back quick.

"Come on Kuki-chan we gotta talk to Leader-sama!"

He says as he rushes out of the room and down the maze that leads to Pein-sama's door. We both knock on it at the same time.

"*sigh* Come in."


	3. Shopping

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

The two of us entered into Pein-sama's office and bowed, I was a little ways behind Tobi, but he pushed me forward so I told Pein-sama what we were talking about during breakfast . . . well some of it actually. Talking really fast to Pein-sama without even knowing that I was.

"We need more things for the house . . . uhhh place here, like food, cleaning stuff and some personal things for me . . . and I mean some… uh girly stuff."

"Kukiko, no need to talk so fast. Don't be so nervous it's fine, I'm listening; now slow down and repeat it again for me . . . slowly this time."

Tobi patted my back as if saying that he's right here with me, I nodded and said again only this time he was able to understand me.

"Girly products?"

"Everyone says that its for Kuki-chan since she's on a period . . . whatever that means. Tobi still doesn't understand . . ."

"*whispers* I'll tell you later Tobi, I promise ok?"

"Ah I see, well I'll have Kakuzu take the two of you, since I'm sure you do not wish to be with out your friend Tobi here, that and I get to have some peace and quiet for a while. Tobi go and get Kakuzu and bring him here."

"Yay Tobi gets to go with Kuki-chan!! Tobi will be back with Kakuzu-sempi!"

I was left standing there alone with him. I licked my lips and looked around nervously. He eyed me and I could feel myself shrinking . . . I guess.

"So how are you liking your new home Kukiko?"

"It's ok . . . Tobi-kun is my first friend here Zetsu-sama is happy with me again since I cooked his food today . . . don't worry I made sure not to give you any Pein-sama. Kisame-sama and Itachi-sama are nice to me too; Itachi-sama gave me a book. Tobi-kun and I are sharing a room. And Sasori-sama says I'll be a very good medic here . . ."

"What about the rest?"

"I haven't been around them much . . . I try to avoid one as much as I can."

"Which is who?"

"Hidan."

"Why?"

"He's mean . . ."

"How so?"

". . . well on my first day here he threw a can at my head . . . I protected Tobi-kun from him . . ."

"Why . . . how did you do it?"

'I never knew he talked so much.'

I thought to myself.

"Because . . . Tobi-kun's my friend . . . and-and I blocked Hidan-sama's hit with . . . me."

"That explains the bruise on the cheek . . ."

I tried to hide it with my hair.

"I've heard what he did and said to you earlier, don't worry I wont have him doing that to you anymore. Don't want him killing you for his stupid God . . ."

"Hai . . . Thank you Pein-sama."

I said as I bowed someone was playing drums on the door . . . Tobi no one else would do that, then we heard another voice telling him to stop that and just open it; so he did when he walked in he was rubbing the back of his neck, but then skipped over to me. Kakuzu stopped right next to me . . . I never knew he was this tall . . . I felt like an ant being next to him, I think he was well over six feet tall, and me only 4 feet something; making me the shortest person here.

"Kakuzu we need more things for the house, from what Kukiko says. You are to take these two out to go shopping *I felt him stiffen up at that word.* Before you all leave Kukiko will make a list of what is needed . . . Kukiko here, this is all the stuff that I need."

I slowly walk up to the very tall desk that sits on a even bigger rock, I doubt that he could see me as I stood on my tip toes only the tips of my fingers could barely reach the top. He bent over and saw me I just smiled sheepishly up at him.

"You need to grow . . . here you go."

I took the list and walked back to my place waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

"Tobi you need to transform into someone else, that's all . . . you all may go."

I bowed and left and Kakuzu was muttering colourful words as he left I went into the kitchen to take note of what it is that we need, I even asked everyone if they needed anything. I heard Tobi calling for me, so I hurried to see what was wrong when I opened it I saw someone I didn't know.

"Tobi-kun? Is that what you really look like?"

"No, Tobi did what Leader-sama told him to do, Does Tobi look ok?"

I started to blush when he came all to close to my face.

"Tobi-kun looks soo cute!"

I said as I hugged him tightly, I head someone cough to get our attention.

"Hurry up I wanna get this over with as soon as possible."

"Ha . . . Hai Kakuzu-sama."

"Tobi will lead the way, come on Kuki-chan!"

"The two of you don't go too far ahead!"

Kakuzu yells after us as Tobi throws me on his back and runs ahead. Soon after we arrived in the nearby village Tobi put back on the ground and Kakuzu finally caught up with us.

"Kakuzu-sempi can lead from here, since Tobi doesn't know where to go from here."

He doesn't say anything just pops him upside the head and just walk on I rub the spot for Tobi and ran to catch up with Kakuzu-sama. I looked up at his covered face and saw that his angry eyes were a pretty white with green around the outer edge. (some say white others say green so I'm putting both.) He caught me staring and gave me a glare and I just smiled up at him.

"What are you smiling about?!"

"You have pretty eyes Kakuzu-sama. Oh is that the store?"

"Yay Kuki-chan found the store! Let's go!!!"

He says as he pulls me but before I was forced to go far I grabbed Kakuzu-sama's hand as he dragged the two of us, the two of us smiling and laughing, while Kakuzu well I think he was really annoyed with the two of us already. We walked in and Tobi dropped my hand and grabbed a cart it wasn't until that we were in the veggie isle that I realized that I was still holding onto Kakuzu.

"*blush* So-sorry Kakuzu-sama."

I looked down the list and grabbed everything and weighted them then placed it in the buggy. I gave Tobi half the list so we can get this over with faster, he went off to go and get another cart, Kakuzu marking off all that we've already picked up, I'm looking for the cheapest ones that they had.

'Can't find that many girls that look for the cheapest stuff while shopping . . . I guess she isn't so bad. Still needs to toughen up though. I'll have Hidan stop picking on her since she's like this.'

Kakuzu thought to himself while watching me pick out some meat that isn't from a pig.

"What something against pork?"

"*shrugs* Just never really liked it, does Kakuzu-sama like pork?"

"No, they're worst than Zetsu, no one really eats them anyways."

As we went off down the crowed side of the store people were giving Kakuzu weird looks and saying mean stuff about the two of us, mainly him.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Why is such a nice looking girl with ithat/i thing?"

"That, poor, poor girl must wants to get away from that monster."

I looked up to see if Kakuzu was hurt by those words, because I know I was hurt by them. His eyes showed even more anger, he gripped the buggy even harder making it bend in with his strength. I lopped my arm through one of his arms and hugged it smiling big.

"Kakuzu-sama shouldn't listen to what those people say, they don't know you at all, and I know . . . that I don't know you either . . . but I don't judge Kakuzu-sama by what he looks like . . . even though I've been only to see your eyes, which are really pretty. I think Kakuzu is really nice somewhere deep down . . . so don't listen to them Kakuzu-sama you won't see them again in life so it doesn't matter . . . but if they touch you can kill them in any way that you wish . . . just not with a bunch of people around."

He looked down at me confused and shocked, I'm guessing it's because I've never talked this much to him or anyone other than Sasori-sama and Tobi-kun. He nodded and I used my eyes to see how his body was functioning now, his blood pressure went down along with his heart rate, though his body is still generating heat.

"Must be, because of all the stuff . . ."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself Kakuzu-sama."

We were almost done with our list when Tobi showed up with an over stuffed cart. He stopped right in front of us.

"Tobi what is all of this?"

I asked as I walked to see what was all the stuff that was now starting to fall out of the cart.

"Tobi wanted to get some snacks so when Kuki-chan isn't cooking yet and Tobi's really, really hungry he can pop in one of these! Oh Tobi's been a good boy and got all the stuff off the list first!"

"*holds one thing in my hand* Uhh Tobi how much was this stuff?"

"Tobi thinks it was about $6 why?"

"Because I can make all of this stuff, I just need to buy all the ingredients for it . . . it will come out cheaper if I did that. *Looks at the boxes.* Yeah if I bought the stuff to make this it will equal up to just 3 of these and make as much as 34. Tobi be a good boy and put all of these back and can you hand me the list so I can write down the stuff for you to get so I can make it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tobi said as he handed me the list, Kakuzu handed me the pen and I wrote down the things for him to get.

"If Tobi's a really good boy and listen to Kakuzu-sama from here till we finish putting the stuff up at home Tobi gets the first taste and help me cook the stuff."

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's gonna be an even gooder boy and help Kakuzu-sempi and Kuki-chan out!"

Before I can say anything else he raced off to do what I told him to do.

"It's no wonder that you're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one that keeps that thing under control, not even Leader-sama can control that boy."

He shakes his head and I smile and walked down some other isle to get my girly products which I tried to hide, but he picked it up . . .

"What are these?"

"Pads, tampons, and wipes."

"What are they for?"

"Remember the little show at breakfast? *He nods* well that's what they're for."

"Ok, but what about the wipes?"

"*bushes* So I won't smell bad . . ."

He didn't say anything else after that we waited out in the open for Tobi, he finally came and we went to get the stuff checked out. The woman was eyeing the three of us, and the bagger boy was eyeing me.

"So is he your brother?"

Asked the woman.

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

I said with a smile.

"Are you guys new here?"

I nod, and she smiled cutely at Tobi; I just hid my smile as I looked between the two, Tobi not really knowing what was going on, just made it seem cuter.

"Hey sweet cheeks is that thing your boyfriend of something?"

I don't answer him, he just gets closer and I move closer to Kakuzu-sama.

"Tobi thinks you should leave Kuki-chan alone before Kakuzu-sama gets mad, he's not in a good mood right now. If Tobi was you he wouldn't do that."

"Listen freak I think you should stop talking in 3rd person and let the lady speak for herself."

"Cut the shit boy you she doesn't want you as you can see. Now shut up and bag our shit or leave!"

Kakuzu said, as his patience is wearing thin with each passing second.

"Fine, bag your own shit I don't give a fuck!"

I tug on Kakuzu-sama's arm trying to tell him not to cause too much of a scene then we've already have, he takes a few deep breaths and I went off to bag the rest of our stuff with Tobi's help.

"Please forgive that boy, his hormones are just all over the place now a days."

The lady says as she tells Kakuzu-sama the price for everything. We left right after that Kakuzu-sama taking the most stuff and walked out really fast heading down to our home, the walk there was quiet and seemed longer than it was when we were heading here. When were in the house . . .

"Thank you for coming with us and helping Kakuzu-sama, and I'm sorry for all the things that happened there. Next time I'll make sure that there's not as many people there."

"Yeah, well it's not your fault, now hurry up and put the stuff up. Tobi go and tell Leader-sama that we're back."

"Can Tobi help Kuki-chan? *I nod* Ok then, be right Kuki-chan, Tobi promise!"

He runs down the hall, and to my surprise Kakuzu was helping me put the stuff up.

"Ah . . . Kakuzu-sama you don't have to help, it's my job. After all you paid for everything, it's the least I can do."

"You don't know where to put the stuff up so I'll just help just this once, got it?!"

"Ha . . . Hai Kakuzu-sama, thank you very much for your help."

I bowed and watched as he started everything, I then followed suite and Tobi hopped back in and helped with everything else that wasn't already up, after that I thanked Kakuzu-sama and went off to clean the very, very nasty bathrooms . . . it's a good thing that I bought gloves and a mask . . . after that I went into the living room to read the book that Itachi gave me to Tobi, trying to calm him down, but it just put him to sleep instead, with his head on my lap. I too fell asleep there with him still on me all I had as a pillow was my arm, I was still comfy though.


	4. So Selfless

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 4: So Selfless**

It's been a couple of weeks since I was saved and I've finally gotten to know everybody, all but Hidan-sama, which I am just glad about that, I really don't care too much for him, his a jerk and always been one, and always will be one too! So today I had Tobi-kun get everyone out of the living room so that way I can dust the place . . . I was able to write my name on the side of the TV, I put on my mask and opened up the windows around the place and started with the rug hitting it with something that Zetsu-sama handed me, after when I was done beating the shit of that rug I left it there to hang. I then hand Kakuzu-sama left up the couch for me. We almost got attacked by something . . . still don't know what it was, but I jumped so high that I was sitting on his shoulders, he killed it and then dropped me, I grabbed a trash bag and picked up all the big stuff and placed it in there, I gave Kakuzu-sama all the coins that I found and then vacuumed under there after that he dropped it . . . almost on my foot. I then finished up on the dusting, but the part that needed it the most I couldn't reach, even if I was standing on a chair and on my tip toes . . .

"Why does everything have to be so tall?"

I whined I grabbed onto Zetsu-sama just as he was entering the house again.

"Zetsu-sama can I get on your shoulders so that way I can finish cleaning? *He nods his head* Thank you Zetsu-sama, oh and here I think you might need this."

I handed him a mask and he removed his leaves and helped me get on his shoulders, singing a soft tune I tried to hurry up and finish cleaning that part so Zetsu-sama can go and do whatever it is that he wishes to do. I started to sing a song. After singing that I was finished and Zetsu brought me down lightly and turned me around to face him before I was on the ground, holding me at his eye level.

"Kukiko, you have a beautiful voice."

"*blush* Thank you Zetsu-sama."

With that he set me down and patted my head, and left I took the rag and rinsed it off then clean in between the couches which were really dirty and well after that I fell out on the floor tired. I've been cleaning non stop for the past five hours, cleaning Tobi's and my room, the rest of the nasty bathrooms, the dining room, the kitchen, the outside parts of Zetsu-sama's green house . . . all the parts that I could reach and the living room. I have to say that was a lot of work that I put into everything that I've done, right now all that I wanted to do was sleep, and just as I was about to hit the REM part of sleep; Tobi jumped on me causing my eyes to open wide.

"*sigh* Yes Tobi-kun?"

"Everyone including Tobi is hungry, what's Kuki-chan going to make for lunch today?!"

I groan then push him off; I sit up and take the bandana off that I was wearing to keep most of my hair out of the way. I then let out a sigh and scratched my head; I got up.

"Tell me what everyone wants and I'll see which one that I'll make . . . after when I take a shower. I doubt that anyone wants to eat whatever it is that is clinging to my body now."

"Ok Tobi will do that; enjoy your shower Kuki-chan!"

I nodded and slowly walked down the hall not paying attention to anyone that was down there now, normally when I passed or them I would bow, but right now I just didn't care I just stumbled into my room and shut and locked the door wishing not to be messed with at the time I threw off my clothes and walked into the bathroom and looked at my dirty reflection . . .

"I wish I knew who I really, was . . . *sigh* better hurry up or else Hidan-sama will give me hell when Pein-sama's not looking."

I turned the water on waiting for it to get to the right temp. Placing my hand in it I smiled and nodded and turned on the shower first just standing there, just there doing nothing . . . I just stood there for a good 10 minutes before I started to wash myself and hair after 30 minutes I got out dried off and got dress, placing my hair in a high pony tail I opened the door to leave the room and there was Tobi, the only one not complaining about how slow I was coming along, when he saw me he bounced up and over to me and told me that everyone wanted stuff that I usually made for dinner, all but Kakuzu and Tobi; Pein-sama didn't care, just as long as it was food and not Zetsu's food. Tobi told me what he wanted and I went into the kitchen and made some soup, and rice. Zoning in and out . . . I really don't know what's wrong with me at the moment.

Sasori's POV

"Is it just me or does it seems that our little Kukiko is getting paler everyday?"

I say to no one really, just thinking out loud

"Tobi hears Kuki-chan talks about how her head hurts and how she doesn't feel all that well."

"Did she do anything about that? *he shakes his head* Why not?"

"Kuki-chan said that she has more important things to do rather than waste time on herself."

"Had she ever had time for herself?"

Kisame asked.

"Only on the first day when she was waiting for us to leave the living room . . . and when we came back from the store."

Kakuzu answered as he stares up in the air.

"I see to it that Leader wishes to work that bitch till she can't move a fucking finger! HA that's a good idea Leader . . . don't give her a break, just let her work herself sick till she dies . . . you found the right fuckin chick Kisame!"

Hidan says a little softer than any of us thought was possible for this crazy man. We all looked to Pein-sama and saw the look that he was giving Hidan.

"I do not plan on getting that girl killed, she keeps everything else in order while we're busy with other things . . . Tobi go and help her."

"Yes sir Pein-sama! *He jumps up* Kuki-chan Tobi's coming' to help you!!"

With that he was gone and into the kitchen with Kukiko. 5 minutes later the two came out, Tobi holding the tray of cups and tea while Kukiko balanced two trays of soup on each arm. Tobi helped her pass those around; when I saw her eyes they weren't full of life like they are normally when it comes to meals after she makes something new. I said a small thank you as she set my bowl down, she smiled weakly then got up and bowed and went and sat in her own little area where she normally does when she's not eating . . . Kukiko only eats once a day minus the little snack that she has which is nothing more than an apple which she haven't eaten in a good 3 days since we've ran out since Deidara asked her if she can make some apple pie. As we sat and started to eat she looked like she was starting to doze off, so I poured my own tea, Kakuzu was about to do the same thing, but Hidan grabbed it and pulled it out of his reach.

"Hey you bitch wake the fuck up and pour Kakuzu some fucking tea!"

Her head popped up and it seemed like she was . . . glaring at something, I really don't know, she shook her head and stood up.

"Hai coming Kakuzu-sama."

Her words slurred together as she took shaking steps to the far off end of the table and kneeled down and with shaking hands she started to pour, half way through she stopped and shook her head again and started to pour some more, my guess is that she was now having double vision cause Kukiko started to pour away from the cup.

"You miss the cup."

Was all that Kakuzu said, she looked down and saw the mess that she made, Kukiko kept saying half of the word sorry and used her own shirt to clean it, must be thinking that it's the rag that hangs on the part of her apron that tries at the waist, after that she stood and walked back to her little spot tripping and landed face first on the pillow; she sat up and said OW, at least a minute after she fell. Kukiko laid her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Kuki-chan . . ."

Tobi whispered sadly and finished eating and sat by Kukiko after he put and washed up his stuff not wanting to give Kukiko anymore to do in her state of being. He plays with her hair humming the tune that she was singing earlier.

"Kukiko! Kukiko wake up!"

Leader-sama booms she just looks at him then turned around.

"Kukiko go to your room and sleep, Tobi will take it from here."

She sat up and glared once more she looked to the table and saw that all of us were finished and were now looking at her, that only made her glare deepen for some odd reason, she sat up picking up her tray . . .

"I'll go to sleep after when everything is clean Pein-sama . . . I am here for that reason after all, thank you for your concern but I'm fine."

She smiles like she always does.

'A smile so fake that it seems real . . . You really got us this time Kukiko.'

I thought as I shook my head. If Pein-sama couldn't stop this girl then there's no way that I'll be able to.

**Kukiko's POV**

After that I piled up all the stuff onto one tray and set that down beside the table then started to clean, everyone else moved, all but Hidan, who just wants to make me feel worst than I already do. I didn't feel like putting up with anymore of his shit at the time since I asked him to move a good 25 times so I just sat on his lap and cleaned up the area and wipe on the mess that he purposely made onto him. Then got up and put the rag back in the kitchen, I came back and found the courage to say that there was something wrong with me, I grabbed the tray and . . .

"Sasori . . .sama . . ."

With that all I heard and saw was his face expression how shocked he looked and I heard dishes crashing . . . my head made contact with something hard, twice and all I could here are . . .

" . . . THAT COST A LOT!!"

"GET HER UP AND OUT OF HERE"

"KUKI-CHAN'S BLEEDING!!!!"

"SHUT UP . . . AND . . . NOW!!"

With that I was gone.

**Kisame's POV**

After telling Hidan to move so many times she grew tired of him I guess, I started to smile at this.

'It's about time that she stands up to that stupid idiot!'

I thought to myself, but then she did something that no woman, or man would do . . . she sat on him and then raked all the mess he made onto him . . . when she came back from the kitchen it seemed like she's gotten paler then when she was when she first came out of her room. She picked up the tray full of dishes and said . . .

"Sasori . . . sama . . ."

After saying that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell, hitting her head against the table and then on the floor . . . hard; Kakuzu was the first to say something . . . but it wasn't anything that would help Kukiko . . .

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH THOSE COST A LOT OF MONEY!!!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

Pein-sama yelled seeing red coming out of her head. When Tobi saw that he started freaking out!

"KUKI-CHAN IS BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND KAKUZU GET HER TO THE MEDICAL ROOM NOW!!!"

Sasori yells at the greedy living piggy bank, he sgently/s picked her up and walked . . . that was till Sasori used his puppet skills on him making him go faster, she was placed lightly on the bed. Her breathing came out shallow and deep.

"Sasori-danna, is Kuki-chan gonna . . . gon. . . gonna die?"

The masked boy asked sounding like he was on the brink of tears.

"No Tobi, Kuki-chan's not going to die. I need for you all to leave, I have things to sterilize here."

Zetsu dragged Tobi by the leg out of the room he was now crying calling out to one of his only friends, only this time she wouldn't be able to smile back at him waving like she always do when he alone calls to her she always treated him like a little brother . . . I guess he see her as an older sister. While the rest of us, just take her for granted.

"Get well soon Kukiko-chan."


	5. Little Sister

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 5: Little Sister**

Tobi's POV

"Deidara-sempi why did Kuki-chan do this to herself?"

I asked as I sat and waited by the door where Sasori-sempi was working on making Kuki-chan better.

"I really don't know Tobi umm . . . I've never met a girl like her yeah."

"Does Deidara-sempi want Kuki-chan to leave like Hidan-sempi?"

"No why would I want her to leave yeah?! It's the first time that I can actually see most of the floor and I found out that we had a rice cooker not too long ago, and she can cook some good food un. Not only that I was just starting to like her ya know umm."

I looked at the blond as he looked down at the ground and raised a brow.

"How did Dei-sempi think of Kuki-chan?"

"Thought of her like a little sister, yeah . . . when she wakes up . . . let's make her favorite meal ok Tobi un?"

"Does Dei-sempi even know what Kuki-chan's favorite food is?"

He shakes his head, then takes a deep sigh.

"I hate to say it . . . but . . ."

"But what?"

"We've taken her for granted yeah. Though she's only been her for almost a month already . . . I'm not ready to lose a sister that I've just found un."

I pat his back and hit my head up against the wall, not really knowing what to do now . . . I really wanted to go in there and be with Kuki-chan, but I already knew the answer to that . . . so I just sat and wait with Deidara-sempi.

**Sasori's POV**

I was truly amazed by what her body did, and was doing. Her skull already healed the bleeding stopped and when I try to inject her with some painkillers the needle broke, only leaving a mark on her flesh so I had to find another way to put all this stuff in her. It took me a while but I found it and kept up on her readings, finding out that her body was going through a defense mechanism which was the reason why I couldn't stick her with a needle. I wrapped a banged around her head and kept the oxygen mask on her and cleaned up the mess after that I opened the door only to see Deidara and Tobi both just sitting on each side of the door.

"How long were you two sitting here?"

"Ever since I was able to get Tobi from Zetsu yeah."

"Which was how long ago?"

"Tobi thinks it was about five hours ago . . . can Tobi and Dei-sempi go in and see Kuki-chan?"

I shake my head and pulled the two into the living room surprise, surprise no one else was there I set the two down and the three of us had a talk. The next day I allowed them to go and see Kukiko since she was showing some good sighs since last night. Tobi ran in and grabbed hold of her crying on her chest while Deidara grabbed hold of her right hand the both of them blabbing about stuff that I couldn't make out I just smiled and finished making my puppet for her. They didn't leave her side at all even when everyone else came in to see how she was holding up. Pein-sama looked a little pissed since she let herself fallen ill like this.

"What happened to her exactly?"

He asked, annoyed, since he didn't get his coffee today.

"Not enough iron in her blood, she now has a dangerous high level of anemia."

"Tobi wants to know what that is so he can help."

"Anemia is where one doesn't have enough iron and or red blood cell count, it really all depends on what type of anemia she has. I don't have the stuff here to find all that out, I'll just wait till she gets up and ask her to run a diagnosis on herself."

Pein-sama left and the last person to come and see her was Kakuzu who wanted to speak to her in privet. So I took the two out much to their disliking and left him there with her.

'I wonder what that man is up too in there.'

**Kakuzu's POV**

After they left I locked the door and sat down facing the other way and started talking to her.

"Yeah know Kukiko, you don't have to do everything all at once. Every girl every guy . . . everyone has their limit and you pushed passed yours a long time ago. I saw all the sighs but decide to ignore them hoping that you would know when to take a break . . . sadly you don't and not only did it cost you, but me as well! I had paid well over 250 yen for that! I swear if you pull something like this off again I'll wring your little neck! Got it?!"

"I never knew you cared Kakuzu-sama."

A weak small voice broke out through my screaming I turned around and saw her smiling again.

"Why the hell do you keep smiling?!"

"If I don't, then who will Kakuzu-sama?"

"Don't know and don't care, you only smile when something good happened, not smile just because you almost died!"

". . . . But Kakuzu-sama something good did happen."

"And that would be?!"

I asked with my mind running thin with this stupid girl.

"Kakuzu is really nice somewhere deep down in there."

She smiled and I was shocked.

"*scoffed* Yeah right like I can be nice I was just now giving you a fucking lecture!"

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't be in here alone with me and with the door locked. Don't worry Kakuzu-sama I'll keep it a secret from everyone else including Pein-sama."

I just eyed her as she sits up she gives me a hug and I just pushed her off not use to anyone being that close to me. I got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Just hurry up and get better I don't want to eat anymore of Kisame's cooking!"

**Kukiko's POV**

I smiled to myself watching as the door was closing; I then turned and looked down at my hands, I heard two people walk in.

"What are smiling about umm?"

Deidara-sempi asks as he and Tobi sits down next to me.

"It's a secret Deidara-sempi."

I said as I smiled bigger.

"Tobi wants to know, Tobi can keep a secret."

"Really? *he nods.* Well so can I Tobi-kun."

I say as I hugged him while he just groans out in defeat and I just giggle.

"Kukiko as your older brother I order you to tell me yeah!"

"I didn't know I had an older brother . . ."

They told me everything that they were talking about, after that I nodded my head.

"So tell me what happened yeah."

I shook my head.

"I'm sworn to secrecies!"

"*pouts* Since Kuki-chan has an older brother can Tobi have an older sister?"

"I've always thought of you as that and nothing more and nothing less, Tobi-kun."

"Deidara-sempi wants to know what your favorite food is Kuki-chan."

"Really? Ok well lets see . . . ummm I really did like that beef soup that I had when Pein-sama took us all out to that restaurant . . . so I guess that's my favorite food, why do you ask Deidara-sempi?"

"So that way Tobi and I can make it for you, and don't call me 'sempi' anymore, remember from this day forth I am your older brother un!"

"*Giggles* Alright Deidara nii-san."


	6. Secrets Pt 1

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 6: Secretes Part one**

I was sitting in my room finishing up on making my new shampoo, it smelled really good, that's when Pein-sama called me into his office, I got up not really wanting to but I had no choice so I left.

"From now on you will have the Sundays off so that way we won't have a repeat of what happened to you."

I nodded but then asked.

"If I have the day off then what will happen to the house? After all it does get really dirty in just a day . . . and that's the day that I wash everyone's clothes I doubt that anyone wants to do that job anymore since I took that over."

"You're a woman, think like an artist . . . or whatever your kind says now a days; get Tobi to help you; put his hyper ass to work. From there _you'll_ deiced who get to go and do everything else on that day. Today I'm having Hidan do all the work. Have fun and keep out of trouble."

"*Smiles and bows* Hai! I won't let you down Pein-sama!!"

With that I walked out, bowing one more time and then left his room.

"That girl is too pure for her own good . . . What's this?"

Pein-sama says as he eyes some paper that Sasori-Danna placed after he did his work on Kukiko.

"Tobi-kun, where are you? Tobi?"

I walk around and found both him and Deidara fighting yet again, I just give a little tug on Dei's hair and he let go I then grabbed Tobi and took him to our room and told him of an idea that I had to 'keep his hyper ass busy' from the words of Pein-sama. After 3 hours, the two of us going in and out of the room looking around this place for two sets of wheels a bunch of arrows and some light blubs; after when it was all done Tobi and I stood back and looked at our masterpiece.

"Now that's what Tobi call art!"

"Thanks Tobi-kun for helping me!"

I say as I hugged him, I called for Dei-nii-san when he came I asked him if he could get everyone into the living room for something important that Pein-sama told me to do for them all. He did and I walked in there with him.

"Ok well . . . ummm Pein-sama gave me the Sundays off and said that each of you will be taking turns to do the work around the house . . . but don't worry I'll still do the laundry. And the way that I deiced who gets to go first is with this . . . Tobi-kun?"

He came in pushing this thing that is covered with a blanket. I pull it off and Tobi does the thing that those girls on those game show do all I do is just laugh a little at that. Tobi told them what it is and how it works.

"Tobi-kun would you care to take it on its first spin?"

He nods his head and grabs a hold of it and jumps up and down and does that a few more times till he finally spun it . . . not really letting it go so he was spinning with it, I was freaking out cause I didn't know how to get him down while the others were laughing or just shaking their heads at him.

"Tobi wants down! Kuki-chan please help Tobi!!"

I didn't think all; I just took a strong hold on his legs and that didn't work; I guess I wasn't as heavy as I thought I was. So now it was the two of us that were spinning around with the wheel. The way we got down you ask? Well with Sasori-Danna's help of course, the wheel didn't even miss a beat the two of us landed on Kakuzu-sama who just threw us on the other couch which is on the other side of the room, when we landed the wheel stopped and guess who gets to clean today?!?!?

"What?!? There's no fuckin' way that I'm gonna clean up after you fuckers!"

"It's really not all that hard Hidan-sama . . . I do it all the time."

With that I got on Dei's shoulder and took of Hidan's little plate and handed it to Tobi who in turn ran to go and give it to Pein-sama and to tell him that it was Hidan who would start this new thing off; with me still on Dei's shoulder the two of us pushed it into a random closet where it will be safe while we were in there I found some games and a few game systems that I didn't know that we had.

"Hey nii-san can we play with these?"

"Sure yeah. We've just kind of forgot about them, well just not Tobi un."

"What's Rock Band?"

"One of the best games there is yeah!"

+ME: yeah it is a pretty kick ass game! XD+

"So what do you do?"

"Well you see one person sings, another plays bass, drums, and the guitar; it's that simple yeah."

"Can I sing nii-san?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I play guitar yeah, I'll get Tobi he'll play drums to keep him busy and I'll find someone else to play the bass umm."

"Yay! I get to play with nii-san and Tobi at the same time! I'll go and get Tobi-kun."

I skipped off to go and get Tobi I found him and told him what and Dei and I were gonna do this time I put him on my back and we raced off to the living room where Deidara was already setting it up with Zetsu sitting off to the side.

"Is Zetsu-sama gonna play with us Deidara-sempi?"

Tobi asks Zetsu nodded and grabbed the other guitar. Deidara handed me the controller and helped me make my own profile and showed me how everything works and soon I already had my character ready

(Please note that some of the songs that I decide to put up here aren't really on the game, but it would be pretty sweet if it was! Anyways back to what's really important!)

"Get ready, all you need to do is sing the words that show up at the top of the screen, ok Kuki-chan umm?"

"Hai nii-san."

I said with huge smile.

(Danger Zone by: Gwen S.)

At first I was singing softly

"Come on Kuki-chan I know you can be louder than that yeah!"

Deidara teases and I do get louder as I feel the beat flow through me unaware that everyone was now in the living room watching the show. I'm now fully comfy with this and now moving around freely as I say that part I looked to Kakuzu-sama unaware of how my eyes were changing slowly in front of them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear clapping as I finished I turned and smirked and bowed and say into the microphone

"Thank you, thank you very much."

I laugh after that, and ask nii-san if he wanted to sing and if I could give the guitar a try, which he gladly accepted. He picked his song and smiled big and gave me a wink, I just smiled inwardly and blushed, bouncing slightly due to my new found hyper-ness.

(It's my life by: Bon Jovi)

I end up starting us off with the instrument that I am now playing; my solo comes up and it was really hard . . . mostly because I didn't know that Dei's difficult setting will still be there, but either way I was having fun with it, just bouncing around everyone and everything keeping my eyes on the screen up ahead making sure that I hit every note, which I didn't but hey I didn't care I was having fun for once!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that the two of us said the last part together and ended with me laughing hard, after that I went to go and ask Tobi if I could play while he does whatever and we kept this going on for a while, taking turns doing the things that kept our minds off what they really were and who I really am.

Pein-sama's POV

"Umm, Sasori did you take note of what her eyes shown?"

He nods his head as he watches them and I looked to Kakuzu who seemed to be in deep thought.

"It seems to hold something for Kakuzu . . . something that only the two would know."

Sasori said in a bored tone, but with a small smirk on his face. All of us look to the masked man beside us and he just glares at us.

"What?"

"Do the two of you use to know each other?"

I asked narrowing my eyes as I looked to him, daring him to lie to me.

"How the hell should I know her? I just met her the same time as the rest of us here save from Kisame and Itachi!"

He hisses out, taking out a coin and flipping it in the air and catching it, trying to keep his mind off of things. He left to go to his room I'm guessing.

"I wonder what other secrets this girl holds . . ."


	7. Maid Pt 1

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 7: Maid Part 1**

From time to time Pein-sama would let me go out and do stuff for him and everyone else; sometimes by myself, while most he has someone go with me. I had just came from town buying me some new clothes and I gave Kakuzu-sama back the rest of the money that I didn't use, which was $234 he looked at me, then patted my head and I went off to my room to go and put all the stuff up waiting till Sunday to wash it. Today felt like something will be different; I couldn't put my finger on it though, you know if it will be a good different or a bad one, but I knew something were to happen on this day. Mostly because Tobi wasn't like he normally would be acting, Hidan isn't going around talking loudly . . . that's when I knew something bad would happen today. Not a single curse came from his mouth not even to me; he didn't even glare at me like he would always do . . . Something really bad was going to happen today; and I might have to take part in that!

"Kuki-chan after when you're done in here Pein-sama would like to see you."

Sasori-Danna says as I wipe off the living room table I nodded my head and finished up in the living room and walked to Pein-sama's door and knocked three times, and the door opened up and there I was right in front of Pein-sama. Kind of odd not seeing him behind that huge desk of his for once while I'm in this room.

"Is there something that you need of me Pein-sama?"

I said as I bowed, he clears his throat; I looked up and see him walk over to a table and he motions for me to follow him, so I do.

"Here I need for you to wear this, go and put it on now; I'm having guest over. Is the place in order?"

"As always Pein-sama, even Hidan-sama and Tobi-kun are acting . . . different."

"Good, now go and change they'll be here in a little bit."

"Hai, thank you Pein-sama."

With that I bowed one last time before I left holding the box close to my body as I turn to leave, softly closing the door behind me. I walked to mine's and Tobi's room and found him there playing a game. He waved and I waved back, then he left the room to get some of the food that already made for everyone I laid the box down on my side of the bed and eyed it . . . something didn't seem right. I was really scared to open it; never in my three months of being here never have anyone gave me a gift, save from Deidara and Tobi and every now and then Sasori-Danna. After much thought I finally opened it . . . in there I found a skimpy maid outfit.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You have to put it on Kukiko, I didn't ask for all that!"

Pein-sama yelled through the door, I took a few deep breaths before taking off my other clothes and went to take a shower first then put on this thing I started to pout as I slowly walked to the door. I opened it and there he was the stupid leader himself . . . please don't tell him I said that!

"There now it's not all that bad now is it Kukiko?"

He said in more of a demanding tone rather than a question.

"I guess . . . so what is it that I do now Pein-sama?"

"Come with me."

So I did feeling the breeze catch me every time I moved my legs forward so I tried to walk as stiff as possible then we end up back in his office . . . alone. I have never been this scared to be alone with him in my life till now. I mean come on the man is a hella lot stronger than me, the outfit I'm in and in the fact that we are _alone_ I wonder how one would react; I guessed he knew that I was about to piss on myself.

"I'm not going to touch you in anyway that you don't want me to Kukiko, I only brought you here to talk about what will take place within the hour . . . Zetsu if you may show yourself now. *He does, when he comes out he eyes me then looks to the leader.* Now the two of you should be the only ones out of your rooms at this time and until they leave. Zetsu when they show up I want you walking in front of them and Kukiko I want you to walk behind them at all times, also I told them that you were a mute so if you were to speak a word while they are around I _will_ make sure that you are one. Everything else will be told along the way; now go and wait in the living room for them they should be here shortly."

"Hai leader-sama"

Zetsu says and I just nodded and bowed and bowed one last time before leaving.

"Already working on the not talking, good."

In the living room.

"What's with the get up?"

I write my answers on a piece of paper.

"Pein."

"Why did he make you wear that?"

"What is there something else wrong with it that I missed?!"

"Oh no, no; just never thought that I would see you walking around this place like that with nothing but sex deprive men around. It . . . looks nice?"

"Gee thanks, I guess."

We hear a knock I throw the paper away and we took our place, Zetsu opened the door and stood across from me and we both bowed in unison.

"Our Leader has been waiting for you, please right this way sirs."

Zetsu says as he leads the way, I stay in the bow position till the last one passes I then walk behind him; we got to the door and Zetsu knocked a few times before the door was opened they all filed in while Zetsu and I stood and waited by the door. Waiting to see what Pein-sama would like for us to do for him now; it wasn't long before he gave us his wish.

"Would you two please introduce yourself to these men?"

Pein-sama said eyeing me seeing if I would slip up so he can take my voice away.

"My name is Zetsu. *he bows, and I elbow him to get him to say my name.* And this is Kukiko. We will be serving you today under Leader-sama's orders. Please do not hesitate to call upon us. We will do whatever your heart desires and as long as Leader-sama says it is alright."

I bowed when he said my name when I looked back up I saw the knowing smirk on his face, he then told Zetsu that it was ok for him to leave; he bows then opens the door and close it tightly whispering a quiet 'good luck'. I was biting my lip and shaking slightly never use to this much attention; then he finally deicide to speak.

"Kukiko, *I look up hearing my name being called* Go and make everyone some tea."

I nodded and bowed opening the door and bowing one last time before shutting the door behind me, I walked down the halls into the kitchen before I walked in grabbing a hold of Zetsu's hand and had he help me with making the tea and getting all the good cups that were at the very top and well out of my reach, he carried the things of tea on one tray and I carried the cups on another tray; this time I was walking in front of him and knocked three times he gave us the ok and I opened it, holding it open for Zetsu-sama. I set each cup down in front of each guest first doing the bunny dip as I did so; hopping that they wouldn't see anything else I did the same thing when I was pouring the tea. Lastly I grabbed a cup and was about to pour some for Pein-sama.

"*whispers in my ear* No tea, go and make me some of that coffee and hurry, these men like to eat and drink a lot when nothing is being said."

I nodded and hand the tea pot and cup to Zetsu and stood and as soon I got up to walk away Pein-sama just had to do it . . . yep you guessed it, he slapped my ass causing me to jump and almost blow my cover I turned quickly and saw the look that he was giving me while my hand was still covering my ass I backed away still facing him and bowed feeling my face heat up I left the room really quick and jogged down the hall Zetsu laughing at me; I just glare at him and went into the kitchen and made some coffee for that stupid leader of mines.

'One of these days he'll get what's coming to him, just you wait and see . . . just you wait and see.'

'wait and see what Kukiko?'

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard his voice I looked around the place I was in and didn't see him.

'Where are you?'

'Still in my office, now hurry up!'

'Hai Pein-sama.'

With that he was out of my head and I was free to think about whatever the hell I wanted at the moment as soon as the coffee was done I pour him some in a cup and brought him the usual things; I kicked on the door and it opened and I set everything down for him I even put in his sugar; boy was he really using his 'power' over me today.

"Kukiko go up to my desk and *I get up and go there and wait for the rest* open the fourth draw and pull out the papers that are sitting on the top."

I nodded my head and bend down to open it . . . it was stuck, or better yet it was locked I popped my head up and over the desk, he looked my way then took out a key I stood up and was about to walk down till he tossed it. I wasn't ready for it but still try to catch it, oh yeah I caught alright right in my top; I blushed and bent down to pull it out, I then put the key in the hole and unlocked it and picked up the papers that he told me to do and closed it back up, not looking at the other papers that were in there I locked it back, then doubled checked then popped up and walked down to him and was about to hand him the heavy papers but all he took was the key.

"I trust that you didn't look at anything else."

I nodded and he patted my head this time and I passed out the papers, after I was done with that I bowed and went and sat at a table reading a book; two hours went by and I was now on my third book and that's when Pein-sama called on me again, I quietly sighed and placed the bookmark in it's place.


	8. Maid Pt 2

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 8: Maid Part 2**

Once more he had to whisper in my ear he told me to follow him up to his desk.

'These pills, are made for each of them; place them in their food when you make it, what I'm going to say out loud I want you to act as if its Christmas for you got it?!'

'Hai Pein-sama.'

He uses a different key and opens a draw and pulls out a little baggy that was wrapped in a towel he unwrapped it; in there were nine pills total; the same amount of people sitting at that table now.

"These are some pills that Sasori made just for you; so that way you can talk again. It really annoys him not hearing your voice."

I blush and smiled widely, and glomped him, right after that I pulled away and blushed even harder he handed it to me and I held it close to me. And bowed lowly to him, smiling all the while knowing that I get to add a kick to the food that I'll be making.

"While you make yourself something to eat please do make what I wrote down."

He handed me a piece of paper and I gladly took it and bowed once more and I took off running to the door smiling, almost forgetting to bow once more. And off I went running down the hall way; hearing my shoes make contact with the ground, boy it would have been a show for the boys if they would have saw this. Me running in high heels and a very small, tight, short dress; just too bad there was one that was peeking out of his door as I ran pass smiling, having my hair flow behind me; I went in the kitchen and Zetsu followed me and helped me cook the food and once again helped me bring the food to them . . . after I place the pills that I made into the food that I made. Pein-sama said that I could leave, but have to come back after I was done eating. Zetsu and I shared the food that was left of the one that Pein-sama had me make; I even saved some for everyone else. After I was done I ran back to his office knocking three times, fast this time. The door opened and I sat back down at the table that I was sitting at before; not really listening to anyone. Hours passed and Pein-sama seemed to get everything out them that he wanted and told them that the meeting was over.

"Kukiko see if you can talk now."

Slowly and softly at first I did it and I jumped with glee and 'tried' talking louder, but it didn't work.

"Thank you very much Leader-sama."

I said very softly.

"Now show these men to the front door. Zetsu is busy taking care of someone else."

"Hai, as you wish Leader-sama."

With that I bowed once more and opened the door to his office leading the men out and into the world, but the head guy of this group stopped just before leaving as Pein-sama waited in the living room for them to leave.

"You seem like a pretty reliable maid; why not work for me?"

"My loyalties only belong here sir, I am sorry. If Leader-sama finds me of no use then I will not be around to sever anyone else, nor do I wish to. Thank you for the offer though sir. Now if you may leave, for Leader-sama is waiting for me to clean up his office."

With that the man left with a scoff and I smirked knowing that they will not live much longer; that's right they'll die as soon as they set foot in their village leaving no trace of what was in them.

"Did you really mean all of that Kukiko?"

Pein-sama says as rest his chin on my shoulder once more.

"Yes and no Pein-sama, I work here for everyone, not just one; and I know for a fact that if you find no use of me that you or you'll have Zetsu-sama get rid of me."

"Such a smart girl you are."

With that he left and told everyone including me to join him in his office which we did; he made me sit beside him and Tobi.

"This meeting will be a short one, Kukiko please stand up."

I eyed him as I did.

"Now everyone in favor for Kukiko's new uniform rise your hands . . . *They all do, all but Deidara.* And everyone that oppose it please rise your hands."

I was the only one besides Deidara that had their hands up I looked down at Tobi then sat down and started shaking him.

"Not you too Tobi-kun! why, why not?!"

"Cause Tobi thinks that Kuki-chan look pretty in her new uniform!"

I let him go and look at Pein-sama pleading with him.

"It's my body I should get to pick if I should walk around the house half naked all the time."

"Here's you choices. You can either A. wear what your wearing or B. you walk around in your birthday suite."

I was shocked by this man, one of the most powerful men of all times is a pervert! It wasn't till he pushed my chin up that I realized that my jaw dropped.

"No way, I chose neither!"

"Well then I chose for you and I say that you go naked now!"

"Well I'm not taking off this thing!"

"Then I'll take it off for you!"

"You wouldn't!"

By now we both were standing up me looking up at him and him looking down at me he moved closer to me and I moved backwards tripping over Tobi and landed on Kakuzu.

"Ok, ok you win I'm sorry Pein-sama I spoke out of line I'm sorry!!!!!"

I whined as my head was pressed up against the ground I could hear him smirking and it made me want to cry; being so weak and powerless. I sat up and glared and his glare was so much worst so I started to pout.

"You can thank Kakuzu for the new uniform Kukiko."

With that my jaw hit the ground I spun around hitting him in the face with my hair and glared at him then got up and was about to walk out, I bowed and said.

"I'm going to my room now, have a good day sirs!"

With that I was out of there and into mines and Tobi's room and was hiding under the covers; hiding from their hungry eyes that scared me so. I heard a knock but I didn't say anything, they knocked harder, and still I didn't answered the door was unlocked, so they let themselves in. It was Tobi and Deidara, they shut the door behind them and Tobi was the first to speak.

"Tobi's sorry about what happened Kuki-chan; but Leader-sama made Tobi vote for you to wear that thing. Tobi's sorry that Kuki-chan has to wear that. Honest Tobi really is."

I sat up crying, looking at him; my eyes soften and I hugged him and he did the same along with Dei-kun. It's all thanks to them that I was feeling better already they left since Leader told them to go to him so I left the room to go and heat up the food that I made after that nii-san, Tobi, and Sasori had to leave to go on a mission so I was left there with just one person that actually talks to me . . . I hope, no he had to leave too; I made them a bento lunch and they left. They wouldn't be back for another two weeks, the four of them, Kisame, and Itachi left as well and I really don't know how long they will take. So I started walking back to my room with my head down deep in thought till I bumped into something . . . I take that back, I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was . . .

"Sorry Kakuzu-sama I wasn't pay attention to where I was going."

I say softly as I bowed and was about to walk off but he blocked my path with his body, I looked up at this masked giant once more.

"You are to share a room with me from now on, is that clear Kukiko?"

I was shocked, but nodded none the less. I heard the stories of what he does to people that pisses him off; Hidan-sama just happens to be the 'lucky' person that can't die be his partner; he followed me into what use to be mines and Tobi's room and helped me get little of what I had and placed them in a draw of his room which was really dark compared to Tobi's and Dei's room. There he had a huge safe and two little ones on either side of it, a four poster bed, black carpet, two desks, two dressers ,and a walk in closet; the bathroom was pretty much the same colour scheme as his room; dark colours. I followed him to one of the dressers and placed the clothes in there. He towered over me, but then bend down and was about to whisper something, but there was a knock on the door then the door was busted open.

"Kukiko go to the medical room Hidan needs you, and if he's fine the two of you will be going on a mission as well."

Pein-sama says as he turns to leave, I let out a sigh and walked out and into the ER and there found Hidan-sama half 'dead' I used up half of my charka and it took me a whole three hours till I was finally able to fix the last organ. He will not be able to do any missions for at least a month. After I was done I told Pein-sama that and he told me to tell Kakuzu that he will not be going on a mission, for now. I left and placed Hidan-sama in his room and left to go to now mines and Kakuzu's room, without even thinking I opened the door and he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed either thinking really hard or sleeping so I stopped right next to him sitting down in the corner on the floor I softly called his name, but he didn't move so I said his name a little louder. His eyes snapped opened and his beautiful white and green eyes glared down at me and I pushed my back closer to the wall.

"What is it, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Pein-sama . . . to-told me to tell y-you that you won't be go-going on a miss-mission now."

"Is that all!"

He yelled getting up and walking over to me and pulling me up by my arm.

"You woke me up for something as stupid as that?!"

"I'm sorry Kakuzu-sama! I really sorry I really didn't know. Please forgive me Kakuzu-sama."

I say as my eyes were closed tight scared that if I look into those lovely eyes that I signed my death wish. His grip loosen, but I was pulled closer.

"You have two choices, One I can kill you right here and now or Two . . ."


	9. Toy

**Warning! Part one of lime if you don't like it don't fuckin read it!**

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 9: Toy**

Who would have known that I would end up like this? Trapped in a corner with a man a lot taller and stronger than me towering over me; I crawled under him and attempted to go for the door, but he blocked my only way out.

"Now I'll tell you the second choice . . . we can play."

"Pl-play what do you mean Kakuzu-sama?"

But deep down I knew what he meant I was just hoping that I was just being paranoid. Just too bad that I wasn't . . . I wish that I was. The next thing that I know I was thrown on the bed with him looming over me, I tried to scream, but his hand silences my mouth.

"Now, now, why would you want to try to ruin my fun? I _can _be gentle if I want to that is."

The next thing that I know I was blindfolded and just when I thought that I was going to end right there someone saved me from being undress fully.

"Kukiko get out here I'm hungry and Hidan wont shut-up!"

"Ha-Hai, I'm coming Pein-sama!"

"Feel lucky, but next time you will be _mine_!"

He pushed me out of our now shared room. I ran out bumping into Pein-sama I bowed.

"I'll go and check on Hidan-sama first, I hope that's alright with you Pein-sama."

He nods then I ran down the hall way blushing really, really hard, I open the door to Hidan's room and was greeted by him yelling at me; all I did was ignore him and strapped him down and started to work on him using my eyes then injected him with some pain killers.

"Look Hidan-sama I'm just going to keep sticking you with needles because you keep breaking them by moving too much, now please stay still, I'm pretty sure you don't want Pein-sama coming in here . . ."

"Kukiko!!! What the fuck is taking you so long?!?!?!"

He comes into the room and sees me trying to poke Hidan with another needle and see at least 30 something broken ones laying on a tray, he takes the needle away from me and stabs him in his vein put the pain killers into him and took it out and tossed it in the trash and dragged me with him out of the room slamming it shut. I made him his meal and sat there and waited for him to finish when he was I cleaned up the mess.

"Is my little maid playing around with Kakuzu?"

"N-no sir, if I may . . . why do you ask?"

"You weren't in yours and Tobi's room; you were in Kakuzu's room and in a maid outfit."

"Remember you had me to go and check on Hidan and finding out that he couldn't go on any mission I went to go and tell Kakuzu-sama that he wouldn't go on a mission for a while, I end up waking up him up and he almost killed me. Thank you Pain-sama for saving me."

I bow lowly he just shook his head and walked off, as I was putting the dishes up a hand went around my waist.

"Such a good girl you are *plays with hair* now hurry up, I want to play with my new toy."

With that I was released and he was gone; I was left there in shock as I placed the cup up where it belongs, I tried to find something to clean, something to keep me from going into that room of . . . ours. But that wasn't an option since he dragged me in there using his threads and what not, so here I am on the bed half dressed, blindfolded, crying, and scared to death, but that didn't change his mind, oh no not one bit.

"Now since I haven't been with a woman for a very long time it's not going to be a long session today, or for right now for that matter, so I'll be a little nice to you and just make you give me head instead, alright?"

"I-I don't know wha-what that is . . ."

"I was hoping you would say that, here let me show you . . ."

All that I hear is pants being unzipped and then dropping to the floor . . . he told me to open my mouth wide while having his threads wrap around my neck so I didn't have much of a choice, either die of suffocation or do what I was instructed to do.

"If I remember correctly wasn't it you that said 'I'll do whatever else it is that your heart desires.'? Well this is what my heart desire at the time."

"I was just saying that to sound . . . dictated to my job, Kakuzu-sama please, please don't do this."

Nothing was said on his end, all that happened to shut me up was him, raping my mouth, after about five minuets of him slamming himself in my mouth, pulling my hair/tugging on the threads to make me go faster or deeper; something came out, I lifted my head up as a gesture to say 'what the hell is this and what am I suppose to do?!'

"It's called cum, or more mature way sperm . . . now swallow it bitch!"

I did, it felt slimly, and felt sticky, and lastly . . .

"So how does it taste?"

I could hear the smirk on his face.

"It tasted bitter and nasty; I don't like it."

He takes off the rest of my clothes then picks me up and lays me down on the bed and pulls the cover over the both of us.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it when I'm ready to fuck you."

I froze, I didn't move, nor did I want to, but he pulled me closer and I just kind of laid there scared, and hoping that Pein-sama would save me again, but that didn't happen and it wasn't going to happen since he went out to go and do some stuff so I just laid there and then fell asleep somehow, don't know how, but I did.


	10. First Time

**Warning! Part two of lime! Don't like it, then don't read it, but just so you know, it might help out in the long run!!!!!**

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 10: First Time**

I was forced out of my sleep by feeling something pull on my neck, and then I was dragged to the bathroom.

"Wash up."

That was all that he said before he left and locked the door from the outside; I looked at myself in the mirror and still his tendrils were there as if a reminder of something. So without even thinking I started the water, turned on the shower and took a hot shower to help me clear things up, it didn't help much, but it helped a little. After I was done I realize that I didn't have a towel.

"Ka-Kakuzu-sama?"

No answer I went close to the door, trying to hide my naked form, just in case he tries to open it, I knocked on it, no answer.

"Ka-Kakuzu-sama, I'm done . . . I don't have a towel, can-"

The door opened and I looked around then found the towel on the bed I started to dry off till I was slammed against the bed.

"You take to long; you had your fun in the shower, now it's my turn to have mines."

The tendrils around my neck tighten, as if threaten me to try and scream, I didn't; I just didn't move, all I did was cry as the stupid blindfold was brought over my eyes. The next thing that happens is me being tied down onto the bed. I felt his fingers trail down my jaw line and went further and further down, I tried to keep him from going there, but that's kind of hard when your legs are spread out far from each other; as his fingers got closer I started to whimper like a poor little puppy, that didn't faze him in the least bit, he didn't just stick his fingers in, instead he started to rub something, as he placed more and more pressure on it I started to move a little, it kind of tickled a little, but at the same time it felt really good, then a small moan betrayed me. Why the hell couldn't I just giggle?!?! He rubbed harder and I moaned some more trying to hold it in, then he placed one finger in, than another.

"You're so tight that I barely put two fingers in."

Kakuzu started to go in and out slowly, but it hurt but soon it felt good and he started to go faster it was getting harder and harder to hold it all in. He crawls his way up to me with his fingers still in me and whispered in my ear.

"No need to fight it, your body likes it, so why don't you?"

"Because I don't want it, please stop it."

He goes faster and harder and my body felt like it was on fire, my eyes roll to the back of my head as my head tilts backwards as my back arches up; a loud moan was released and was followed by a few small ones, he pulled them out and for the first time I felt empty; I heard him lick something up.

"Mum you taste sweet Kukiko; I think that you're ready for the main event."

I tried to scream but some more of his tendrils went around my mouth to keep me quiet.

"This is gonna hurt for a while; then it will feel really good . . . that is if you let it."

It hurt like hell! I started to scream and clawing at he sheets beneath me, my eyes tearing up and me crying never once he slowed, he never showed anything other than lust and anger, like as if I was his stress ball. I didn't like the feel of it not at all not one bit. Now I can tell that I was being suspended up in the air, I think my face was facing the ground I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down anymore, not after what he did to me. Once again he rammed into me knowing that no one was here only a knocked out Hidan he took the tendrils off my mouth and heard me screaming, crying, and begging him to stop, but it only seemed to make him go faster; then that nasty white stuff came out and on to my face; the blindfold came off and I looked at the bed and saw my blood and saw some dripping off of me still. Kakuzu covered my eyes and took me to the bathroom and ran some hot water and set me in the tub, he pulled the shower curtain back and removed his hand.

"So how was your first time?"

I just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, it was clear that he was wearing one I just ignored him and closed my eyes and made the eyes of the stargazer lily come out as I looked over my body, nothing was broken really, only my virgin wall . . . it just hurt that's all, and it didn't do me anymore good when he used his tendril to rape me while he was raping my mouth; so I healed myself while I was just sitting in the water.

"I didn't like."

"No worries, you'll grow to like it."


	11. Taking a Liking to

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 11: Taken a liking to**

It's been another two months since my painful first time and now I don't even struggle anymore, there's no use in me doing that anymore; now I'm a lot more quiet and everyone has taken note of that, even Hidan is being nice to me, I'm only allowed to leave if Kakuzu-sama, or Sasori-dana is with me; so there I was resting my head on Sasori-Dana's lap with him playing with my hair.

"You'll make a lovely addition to my puppet collection Kukiko-chan, did you know that?"

"Who knows I just might be part of it sooner or later."

"Tell me Kukiko-chan what is it that Kakuzu-san does to you behind closed doors? I tend to hear some things during the night, but I can never quiet make up what is being said and done."

"It's nothing Sasori-dana, just trying to make sure that I don't end up dead; its kind of hard sharing a room with a man that gets angered over such little things; I don't talk to him unless spoken to, I stay in my little area of the room unless he says leave, and so I do as he says so I don't end up like all of his other partners before Hidan, that is all Sasori-dana, it's nothing to worry yourself over with."

"It seems as though you haven't gotten enough sleep, come with me . . . Tobi!"

He skips into the room and Sasori-dana whispers something into his ear with that Tobi skipped off and was back in a matter of minuets.

"Pein-sama says its ok, bye-bye Sasori-sempi, bye-bye Kukiko-chan!"

I was so confused, but followed Sasori regardless it wasn't till we reached the edge of the forest was a word spoken.

"I'm gonna show you a good time Kukiko-chan, I know that you were bored out of your mind, not being able to get out of the house often, now then are you ready for a night out into town?"

"I wish I knew that before we left, look at what I'm wearing . . ."

He made a hand sign and I wear something very sexy, purple backless halter top, 3 inches above the knee dress, and black high heels.

"There now, don't you look pretty?"

He did the same with himself he was wearing all black with a purple tie ad then took my hand and lead the way, he took me to a nice and dimly lit coffee house where there was a jazz band playing softly in the front part of the place, while the two of us sat somewhere in the back.

"This is pretty; I never knew we had one of these here in town."

"See that is the reason why you need to get out more; I promise if you keep this a secret from Kakuzu I'll take you out every Saturday night; that is unless Leader-sama says so."

"Really? *he nods* Oh thank you so much Sasori-dana!"

I say as I hugged him tight, that's when the waiter came up and gave us a menu; it was kind of expense.

"I don't know about this . . ."

"Don't worry I saved money up just for this, why not order something from the seafood list. You might like it."

So I did, I ordered the least expense thing, something with shrimp that's all I remember, then I asked for a tall hot white chocolate mocha with whipped cream on top. After our food came we ate in silence, I was gazing out of the window every now and then to look at the fountain that had lights all around it along with quiet a few Sakura trees. When we were finished Sasori-dana paid the bill then he stands up in front of me with his hand out. . .

"May I have this dance?"

I nodded blushing more than likely as he held my hand in his, walking to where some people were slowly swaying back in forth to the music, soon Sasori-dana and I followed suit. I never knew that a puppet can move so gracefully; all of this felt like a dream when the song was over that's when I realized that we were the only ones that were on the dance floor everyone else was off to the side watching our every move. We left and went and sat by the fountain the two of us tossed a coin into the water, I made my wish.

'I wish I know who I really am; and that Kakuzu-sama would stop being so mean and hateful towards me.'

We walked back to the edge of the woods and Sasori undid the jutsu and the two of us walked back, with me smiling like there's no tomorrow, or Kakuzu to ruin my night.

'I think I started to take a liking to this place even more now!'

I think happily to myself as I skipped into the base and went into mines and Kakuzu's room and fell asleep just like that; with a smile on my face.


	12. KangenMusic

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 12: Kangen . . . Music**

It was a Saturday morning right after everyone ate their breakfast and was now all in the living room fighting about what to watch that's when we heard something loud crash and fall shaking the ground a little, and it came from where the green house is. Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and I went to go and see what it was; I was the first one who found the source of the noise . . . a tree.

"Poor tree."

"Now what do we do yeah?"

"Should we just chop it up for the fireplace when it gets cold?"

"**What the hell else can we do with a fallen tree?!**"

"Or I can make some instruments out of it, and whatever is left over you can make it into firewood. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Why does Kuki-chan wants to make one when she can just buy one?"

"'Cause, all the instruments that I want to play cost to much and Kakuzu-sama would kill me even thinking about buying something that expense, the only things that I do need to buy are just the strings to them."

"What do you plan to make Kuki-chan umm?"

"There's a number of things; a violin, guitar, and a cello . . . they all sound so pretty to me."

"Don't worry Kukiko I'll help you make them all if you like."

"Really Zetsu-san?! *he nods* Thank you Zetsu-san!"

My brothers said that they would help too, the three of them went to go and get the tools needed and I waited there on the now dead tree for them to come back. That's when I felt it . . . it felt like someone was watching me.

"Come out and I might spare you your life!"

I said trying hard to sound all big and bad, I hope I did it right, and not have my voice wavering.

"It sounds like you really mean business when you say it like that Kukiko."

He says with his cold hands on my almost bare shoulders.

"It sound really good, it_ almost _got me scared."

"Kakuzu-sama . . . what are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see what my favorite doll is doing."

"About to make some stuff so that way you won't have to use any money . . . but on the strings that are needed . . ."

"What kind of strings do you need?"

I hear that annoyed tone in his voice yet again, and his grip on my shoulders started to get stronger.

"That is unless you can make the strings, then you don't have to use any money . . . I need strings for a violin, guitar, and the cello."

"*sigh* Looks like I have no choice but to spend some money on you. At least you're making the things that cost the most."

He pats my head and leaves, after when he was out of my sight the four people that will help me make the three things that I so desire came back and we started to work on what wanted. It took us about a week to finish everything. After when Sasori-dana finish up the final touches to make it shine and sparkle, Kakuzu-sama and I went to the nearest music store, he did a jutsu to make himself look different, and I wore a simple white dress and heels to match, when we got there my eyes grew big, smile found its way onto my face, and I walked in tugging on Kakuzu-sama's arm as I did. He told me to stay put while he went to go and look for the perfect set of strings and the cheapest ones as well. I look around started to play the violin for a little, then moved on to the other two things that we've made just yesterday, then I saw it . . . the grand piano, it was made of cherry wood I rubbed my hand around it and felt it's smoothness then sat down on the chair, looked around to make sure that no one was watching; I opened the covered keys. I started to play a song, humming the words, then started to sing softly at first, then slowly getting louder.

Evanescence: Give Unto Me

I finished up and as I looked up I saw a lot more people in the store and even some on the outside of this place, Kakuzu-sama was right behind me.

"Now that you are done, can we leave now?!"

He says in a harsh whisper, I only smile and nod my head; as we are about to leave, the owner of the store tries to stop us.

"Please excuse me Miss, but could you please tell me who taught you how to play so well?"

"I really don't know sir, sorry; but we . . ."

"Oh no, no, no Miss, I must have a word with you. I would like for you to work here at my store, playing music. I've never seen so many people here since a young woman like you came in and started playing . . . but she played the violin instead. Would you mind playing?"

"You have to talk to my manger."

I point to the tall, deadly man next to me.

"Please to meet you Sir, you really do have a talent girl in your hands, do you mind if she works here to keep her skill up or even get better?"

"I don't think so. Come on we're leaving!"

"Wait! I'll pay you both $100 an hour, and I'll even have her right outside the store to get even more money. What do you say about that?"

"I guess we can talk. You stay here and play whatever you want, just stay out of trouble understood?!"

"Yes, sir; *the two of them left to the back room* when it comes to getting money, he'll do anything . . . I bet he'll even do some nasty stuff for money."

Once more I picked up a nice sounding violin and begin to play it, getting into it way to much, but I didn't care, I loved the sound of it and didn't care if anyone else didn't. Someone tapped me on the shoulders, I just open my eyes and it was no one other than the store owner; I placed the violin back and walked with him, Kakuzu-sama was reading the stuff over and I sat down next to him.

"So tell me, what is your name, so that way I won't have to call you Miss all the time."

"Her name is Kangen."

"I see you were given the name that you excel in; that's a very pretty name Miss Kangen."

"Thank you."

"Where are you from, I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Around, I just have other people get the stuff I need, do to my health. I won't be able to come on an everyday basics because of it; I'll come in when my body is feeling well enough for it; if that's alright with you kind sir."

"Of course, of course, you can come in when ever you like, just try to come on around the time of holidays, any kind for that matter, if you can't I'll understand; even more so when its winter time."

We signed the papers and were out the doors and on our walk back home Kakuzu-sama spoke to me.

"I knew going there would have some sort of benefit towards me. See you are of some more uses to me, my little Kangen."

I couldn't complain at this, it was his way of saying thank you for making more money for him, and giving him a reason not to kill me. So all I did was smile and nod, holding on what Kakuzu-sama bought me along with the free stuff that the owner gave to us. When we got home I set everything up the way it should be, tuned them all; and started to play, I made a schedule, I would play the violin for a week, then the guitar for the next and then the cello the week after that and got better and better, making more money for not only myself, but for Kakuzu-sama as well, which meant that I wouldn't be his stress release sex toy for a while . . . I hope!


	13. Mission Pt 1

**We Are in a Mess . . . A Danger Zone**

**Chapter 13: Mission Pt. 1**

As I was sitting the table in Pein-sama's room he cleared his throat and I looked his way.

"Go and bring Kakuzu and Hidan here, you stay as well I have to talk about something with the three of you."

"Do you wish for me to do it before I set the table for you or after sir?"

"After . . ."

"Yes Pein-sama sir."

So after I set everything up and placed his food down I upped and left, I found Hidan picking on Tobi and I waited till Kakuzu-sama was done counting the money to tell him, he patted me on the head, knowing that I waited and left to go and see Pein-sama with me at his heels.

"Sit!"

We did, Pein's dirty dishes laid in a neat pile on the tray.

"The three of you will go on a mission, but first; Kukiko, can you please check and see if Hidan is healed enough to go?"

I nod and looked to Hidan as my eyes changed colours . . .

"No sir he's not well enough, and he's not going to get better if he cannot ask his God can he stop for at least 2 weeks . . ."

"Two weeks?!?!? Are you trying to make me lose my immorality?!"

"I'll ask if Zetsu-san will bring you people and you can kill them and he can eat them, ask your God Hidan-sama; I'm pretty sure that your God doesn't want one of his most devoted followers to die . . . well then again you can't, so maybe he doesn't want you to be hurt all the time, only when you're killing in his name?"

"You do have a point; I will now go to my room and ask him."

He left after that.

"So it will be just the two of you on this mission, you will be briefed on it, and leave in the morning."

It felt like my insides were burning up, my throat swelling up and my body heat rising slowly. But I stood still listening to his every word, nodding when I was suppose to, my hearing started to waver and all that I could hear was the fast beating of my heart. It wasn't until I saw a hand waving in my face it brought me back from my daze, nightmare thingy . . . I really don't know what to call it anymore.

"Kukiko? What's wrong?"

I blink a few times.

"It's nothing really sir. Tell me, when do we leave again?"

"In 14 hours to be exact, now go and get your things ready and get plenty of rest; after all this is your first mission here."

"Yes Pein-sama."

"You both are now dismissed."

We both got up and bowed, he left, I grabbed the dirty dishes; before I got to the door, and he spoke again.

"Kukiko . . . *I turn to him* Try not to get killed, I would hate to look for a person that wouldn't talk about us, a person who can stand us, a good cook . . ."

"Don't worry Pein-sama, I only talk to him when I am spoken to. I like this place to much to die right now. Good night Pein-sama."

"Good night Kukiko; don't be up to late cleaning, I'll have someone else do that for you."

"Thank you Pein-sama."

With that I bowed and walked out of the door, I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them along with everyone else's dirty dishes. It was then that someone's hands stopped me.

"I can take it from here. Go and get your things ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you Itachi-san . . . how did you know?"

"Word spreads fast when our cook is leaving for a while."

"I take it that you care Kisame-kun, Itachi-san?"

"I don't want to eat his food, scared that he'll have me eating a friend or something."

Kisame says, as if remembering Itachi doing that to him once before.

"Yeah well the food you end up cooking looks like it's ready to jump out of my plate and attack me, let's not forget that Kisame."

He looks down, I giggle a little and left the two alone and went off to our room to go and get my things ready. I poke my head through the door, just to check and see that I wasn't intruding on anything; that and I wont see my life flash before my eyes. That's when my eyes laid upon the very man that takes me without remorse for what he has done; he was sitting on the bed.

"It's alright, come in."

I tiptoe my way in and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"What?"

"I don't know how to pack the things that I need . . . I don't even know what I need to pack honestly. Could you help me Kakuzu-sama?"

He gets up and walks over towards me and I let my head hang low, scared of what I did 'wrong'

"Of course I'll help you my little Kangen . . ."


	14. Mission Pt 2

Sure has been a while hasn't it loves? Well i got this one up, and working on the next chapters as well. Just too bad that it just hit me on what to do next when I'm packing my stuff to go the States! well i'm gonna keep workin on it, along with re-typing my Deidara story. Well enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mission Pt. 2**

And so we were on our way to some unknown place to me, bags in hand, hats on head and a new coat for me; the people that I live with saw the two of us off, I walked backwards and didn't turn around till they were out of sight, thus began our journey with a man that isn't afraid to kill me at any given moment. He placed me in charge of the map, food, and of course medical things, everything else he was in charge of.

"How much further?"

"Just two miles this way, then we make a 33 degrees turn and keep on that path, and then we're at the check point that you wish to go Kakuzu-sama."

"You pick up quick girl."

I bowed a little and kept going, after an hour of silences my stomach broke it and I looked away blushing.

"Do we have to stop now?!"

"No Kakuzu-sama, I can last a lot longer than you think."

He eyes me angrily, but I keep walking, only this time I led the way. We took to the trees when there was an open path, I fell behind like he wanted and he went on ahead; he came back for me and we both went to the place that he wish to go to. We landed right in front of a small restaurant.

"Kakuzu-sama, I told you we don't need to stop on my account . . ."

"We're not stopping on your account, I'm here to get my money. While I'm in there you can eat if you like . . . here."

He tries to give me some money.

"Don't worry Kakuzu-sama I brought my own money so that way you don't have to waste it on anything."

With that said and done I walked up into the small restaurant and ordered something light yet filling; it wasn't until I was done was when Kakuzu-sama walked out of some room.

"Have you been behaving yourself Kukiko?"

"Yes, Kakuzu-sama, always doing what is best for not me, but you."

"That's good to hear. Now its time to go, bring your ass!"

He says as he walks out of the door, I let my head hang low and I follow him without much of a choice. Two days later.

"We're here."

"A bar?"

"You're the bait."

"What?!?!"

After that little outburst we went to a cheap motel and I was getting my punishment and was forced into some skanky dress, and forced into the bar. I sat down where he told me to sit down at and drank some soji mixed with sake which wasn't that good at all; and then Kakuzu shows up and sits right next to me, but he had on some jutsu, I knew it was him due to the eyes.

"You are to go on that stage and sing and play on the piano; after that song, you go backstage and into the dressing room; if you were good enough our target will show up and you are to take him to this room."

He slides a drink over to me, under it was a piece of paper with a key right next to it. I took the paper and key, left the drink and went around the back way to get on stage. Kakuzu knocked out the woman that was suppose to go on. I got on the stage.

"Tonight I will be taking over for Miss. Wolf; I hope you enjoy having me here tonight."

I say as I take my seat at the piano and began to play a song . . . melody that I was able to remember, something that I use to play for someone, I just don't remember who just yet; and then the words just flowed out of my mouth, it was something to behold there.

"Hate wondering around alone in these school hallways. Always feel like I'm about to lose apart of me there. But with your hand in mines I feel safe and full of life, while you're near . . . I shall never fear. But while you're gone I grew rather fond- to be with you once again. When will you come back to me? Even though these hallways seem thinner; I still feel like a little number, without you that's just what I feel. In these hallways of our school, but when you are here . . . it's like everyone else has just disappeared. Like a long forgotten toy, tossed under all the new ones, that's just what I feel like when you're gone. Come find me in the hallways . . . I'll be the one that looks all sad in blue, just like the pen I'll write in."

Those words, I really don't know where they came from, this melody . . . they both were nostalgic; I played two more songs, and the same thing end up happening. After I was done I stood in front of the stage and bowed as the bar was clapping, some even stood I smiled and walked backstage just like I was told and went to the dressing room; and then our target came, my heart started to beat faster as I saw him and six other people come into the room.

"You have such a lovely voice Ms. . ."

"Kangen."

He smiles, and when he did; it just made him look older and like a creeper.

"Your name suits you sweetie; are you off for tonight?"

"I don't think so, I have to ask my boss; more than likely no."

And right on cue Kakuzu shows up.

"Who are you and what are you doing to her? They're not bugging you are they?"

"No sir, in fact he was asking what time I get off, I was going to take him to my place so that way we can talk about a record deal."

"Not on my time you have more money to make."

I was amazed that I could come up with stuff like this right off the bat and have Kakuzu follow along with me just as fast.

"That shouldn't be a problem sir, I can just pay for how much longer that she is to work tonight."

"Yeah right, what are you some millionaire or something?"

"Just tell me how much sir."

"8,000."

He pulls out a checkbook.

"Sorry I only take cash."

The man shakes his head and has one of the people that are behind him pull out a brief case and he opens it, Kakuzu takes his time counting it and has me double checking it.

"All right Kangen, go to your place. I will drop by later and check up on you; you better not do anything stupid."

"I wont sir; and thank you."

"No thank you."

With that we left, our target had a car pulled up in front of us as we left the bar.

"Is this your car?"

I asked.

"Yes it is."

"It's very nice; I didn't know they still made cars like this."

He places his hands on my lower back as we walk to the car, I slide in and sit by the window.

'Here goes everything.'

I say to myself as I look out the window waiting for the quick drive to be over with. We came to a stop and they let me out of the car.

"This way please."

I said smiling sweetly to the man before me, we walked into the elevator and went up to the 13th floor, no one else was on this floor; and for good reasons too. I took them to room number 333. Funny how this number keeps popping up around me. I took out the key and opened the door and took a look around quickly so I knew where everything was.

"Make yourselves at home. Would you like anything to drink?"

"What time does your Boss get off?"

I walk into the kitchen and pull out a few glasses, I took a look at the clock. 1:30.

"Around 3, why?"

"That gives up _more_ than enough time for us."

I heard one of them mumble, but pretend that I didn't hear them at all, I pour them some red wine. I then walk out and pass them their drinks, then I felt something rub up against my leg, I look down and it was a puppy . . . A Kakuzu version of a puppy.

"The happen to that dog?!"

"I saved him."

I said as I bend down and made contact with his deep green eyes.

"You wanna go for a walk? You wanna go outside?"

I said in that lovely owner kind of way that you would with your dog. He wagged his tail.

"Let me change and I'll take you for a walk. Be good."

I pat his head and walk into the room, but he lead the way and I changed into the clothes that he laid out for me. I put those one and scooped him up.

"Sorry to leave you guy, but I have to take him out; I will be right back. Please, make yourselves at home."

I said as I bowed and left the house and went down the elevator with Kakuzu still in my arms; once outside, he did piss like a dog, I just shook my head as he did that and sat on a rock, I turned my head seeing him transform back.

"You're doing better than I thought."

"Thank you Kakuzu-sama."

I whisper, still not looking at him, he sits down right next to me.

"I have to deliver a body; you do know what you need of him right?"

"Yes Kakuzu-sama."

I nodded as I replayed what he told me on our way here.

"Good, now move."

He pushes me off the rock and he transform back into the puppy, and bite my leg when I didn't pick him up.

'Someone is spoiled.'

I thought as I looked down at him, he glared at me.

"Did I do something wrong Kakuzu-sama?"

He just gets comfy in my arms, I do believe that he's finding way too much enjoyment out of this. We went back up to the room that all of this will be going down, I placed Kakuzu on the ground and he ran around and into the room where I was when I changed.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Very softly I heard Kakuzu-sama's voice.

"I'll be back, live long enough for that or else."

"Yes . . . What do you wish to do now?"

I said the first part to Kakuzu-sama to let him know that I heard him.

"More wine."

I walked into the kitchen again, and I found some pills, I knew what they were, I placed them all in the cups and poured their wine and walked back in there. After 30 minuets I got all the info I wanted I went out on the balcony to get some fresh air, but little did I know that they brought in one other guy, and the next thing I know; there's cloth over my mouth and nose and then everything goes black.

"You little snake."


	15. NoteHas nothing to do with the story

Yeah man just thought I should let you guys know, that I put up some characters theme songs thingies . . . I just thought it might go well with the peoples that I came up with; you can tell me if I matched it just right for ya! I do welcome some different songs for them as well, so yeah I don't bite, no need to be shy. Just drop by and give me a song and who you think it will match well with; and I'll see how it will work out for them. Thanks for taking your time out for reading this!!!


	16. Hidden Nature

**Chapter 15: Hidden Nature **

When I came to I was suspended in the air, and gagged.

'Ka-Kakuzu-sama?'

I opened my eyes and saw the man that was our target, at this moment the tables had turned . . . He walks up to me and gets a tight hold on my chin.

"Such a beautiful snake you are love; it's a good thing that you didn't get away."

I tried to jerk my head away from him, but he just held tighter.

"Shh, shh, shh; it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you . . . That is unless that's how you like it."

He says in a sick perverted way, he circles around me, then stops to the left of me.

"You said that there's no one on this floor right?"

I nodded my head, and from the corner of my eye I saw something black being handed to him, it didn't take long for me to know what it was, there was a crack that rang though the air, and then onto my clothes, and then my skin; my screams were muffled and tears fell like water falls. The gag was thrown off of me so my screams can echo into the empty halls. The next thing that I know I'm being blindfolded, and my clothes coming off; everything else I draw up as a blank.

* * *

"Sir, I assure you that all of your money is there-"

"There's only two people I trust with my money . . ."

With that said I finished up and took the money and left the guy and went back to go to the place that Kukiko will be found, but something just didn't sit right with me; something was off. It wasn't the money that I was carrying, it wasn't the fact that I ate more than I should have cause the food was cheap . . . then it hit me.

"Kukiko!"

Something just wasn't right, I know that for a fact, I just don't know what it was. I rushed back to the place, and bust open the door. The smell of blood was thick in the air.

'She got herself killed . . .'

I thought bitterly, but as I rounded the corner I saw her . . . But her body looked different. Her skin seemed to shine, and had weapons coming out and off her body. She turns and pins me to the wall, he body was ice cold and felt like metal. In fact as of right now that's what her body was made of, you could see it clearly in her eyes. It was then I finally realized why I was so drawn to her, I was able to see some tattoos on her ankles, just like the ones on my wrists. It really was her, the one that I thought I lost during the war.

"Kei Leiko?"

Her grip around my neck loosens just a bit.

"Ka-ka-Kakuzu?"

She lets me go and looks me deep in the eyes, I took off my mask.

"It is you . . ."

Her eyes soften, but her fist turned into a sword and she jab it right though my stomach.

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!!!"

"Kei, I didn't mean to!"

"Fuck you! You didn't want to be with me anyways! All you ever wanted from me was sex! You didn't love me, when my parents told us that you were to marry me you threw a fit, and threw a fucking table hitting me in the head with it!"

I can't believe she could remember all the way back then. That was well over 40 years ago, and she could barely remembered what happened two weeks ago, or what she ate just last night.

"Kei you got it all wrong! I thought they took you away! Fuck I saw your parents dead! And that wasn't me that threw a fit that was you, and you're the one that hit me in the head with the fucking table!"

She pulls her arm out quick and look at me though her narrowed metal eyes.

"Bull shit."

She turns around and pouts, how I missed it when she pouts in that form. I forced her back into my arms, I harden my body ready for a blow that might come which it did, it was able to pierced though a little bit.

"I'm not bull shitting you. I've been looking for you, I've been killing all those that bare the same name as those that killed your parents, and who I thought took you away."

She turns her head digging deep into my brain more than likely.

"Okay I believe you."

She drops the jutsu and goes back to her normal form.

"What did they do to you for you to go all out like that?"

I asked her, she just walks away from me, squats down and play in their blood.

"They tried to rape me."

She puts her hands in it coating the palm of her hand in red.

"How come you didn't do that to me?"

She lifts up her hand and watch as it drips down her arm.

"Cause deep down Kakuzu is nice."

She whispered looking at me through the corners of her eyes, she gets up licking her hand and pushing me down, she straddles me. How I missed Kei and her ways.

"Deep down inside I wanted it . . . I wanted you."

Her eyes began to glass over and she faints.

"So nice to have you back Kei Leiko."


End file.
